Let It Burn
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: After fleeing out of fear, Luna stopped running and looked back. The smoke was still visible but far, far away. Sighing in relief she looked at her surrounding. An owl hooted above her. Great. She was all alone in a dark forest. Just her luck. Bel x OC, rated T for swearing, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of fanfiction! This is my second KHR! story! Bel x OC! Yay, the famous Belphagor! Let's get started!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter One: Escape

_[Music suggested: Let It Burn by Red]_

Why she did it was unknown to her. Maybe an accident? No, she seemed to purposely knock down that candle and let her living room scorch in flames. Something took over her and made her do that? She couldn't piece the puzzle together. Perhaps it was that; something took over her.

A sharp sizzle above her dispelled her thoughts. Luna looked up, stifling a gasp as she did so. The ceiling, set ablaze, was about to come crumbling down onto the 10 year old.

"Luna!"

Startled by who called her name, she found herself on her back with her brother, Sora over her, sheltering her from the burning wood.

Once the cracking sound ended, Luna whispered, "Thanks, big brother."

He nodded in response and pulled her up. He tugged her sleeve and nodded to exit to his right. "Let's hurry."

Luna nodded, not noticing how his eyes were clouded with grief, and dragged him there. The fire behind her shot up as if angered. Soon, the mansion crumbled down in a heap of wood and fire as everyone escaped.

The family living there stared hopelessly at the remains. Feeling tears well up in her grey-blue orbs, Luna looked away. This was all her fault! If only she hadn't knocked down that candle…

Sora tugged her sleeve questioningly. His warm brown eyes always forced her to blurt out the truth and that was what he was expecting.

Grey and chestnut clashed. Luna stifled a sob, the guilt getting harder to ignore, and skated her foot against the grass covered ground, a habit she does whenever she's hiding something.

Before she knew it, she was spilling out what happened before the fire started.

"I was just dusting the living room and watching tv at the same time while making sure not to knock stuff down!

_Flashback:_

_Luna hummed her favorite tune, skipping around with the living room in beat with the tune waving the duster. She giggled and swept the shelf. The sweet scent of cookies attracted her nose somewhere else however._

_Finally finding her target, the girl found herself in front of the candle burning, the smell of delicious treats drifting to her nose again but stronger. Luna smiled._

_She sighed and began swiping the shelves under it with the duster when she felt something. Her body started trembling and her eyes darkened to a darker grey. The duster dropped to the ground._

_Luna made a whimpering sound as her body shook. What was happening?_

_Cold glass suddenly made her skin burn. Luna nearly gasped when she saw her own hand grab the candle and throw it to the ground._

_The feeling disappeared just as quickly as it came. Luna squeaked and darted out the living room, flames erupting in there._

_End Flashback_

When she was finished, she was on her knees, burying her face in her hands sobbing.

Sora, in a state of shock, couldn't reassure her that it was okay. His brown eyes were wide, not moving.

Suddenly, Luna lifted herself up and took off, still crying. No one followed or actually tried to, the shock making them like statues. Until Sora snapped out of it and called, "Luna! Come back!" Shaking himself he ran after the fleeing girl.

**And finished! Well, did ya like it? Please tell me in a review (I NEED DEM REVIEWS SO I CANZ POST FASTER). If you have any questions, go ahead and PM or review. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk! How are ya guys? I'm tired but I shall pull dis through for you guys! ^_^**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 2: Family

_[Music Suggested: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne]_

After fleeing out of fear, Luna stopped running and looked back. The smoke was still visible but far, far away. Sighing in relief she looked at her surroundings. An owl hooted above her. Great. She was all alone in a dark forest. Just her luck.

"Luna! Luna, where are you?!"

Her head jerked up at the familiar voice. Terrified that he was just going to punish her for setting the house on fire, she hid in a cave near here and shivered.

Sora looked around and panted but didn't give up. He had to find his sister. He won't take her back, knowing that she'll quickly decline that, but as a big brother he had to protect her. "Luna!" he called again, "Luna, I won't bring you back home! I promise!"

The ravenette looked up, surprised by his calls. What is he talking about? Maybe he's tricking her. Of course he is. He wants to kill her. To punish her for destroying their only home.

"Luna! I swear! I cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Stick a needle in my eye…" she murmured, saying that at the same time as him. He sounded genuine…

Gathering her bravery, she stood up and peeked her head out the cave. Sora was on his knees, his shoulders shaking. Luna's eyes widened. Was he… crying?

Luna slowly walked out and to him. "Sora…" she murmured. Surprised, the brother looked up. Luna instantly wiped away his tears and smiled. "Sorry, brother… I didn't mean to hide from you. I thought you were going to take me back."

Sora didn't answer but he embraced her tightly, glad she was here. Luna was surprised. Never was she embraced like this. Sora's arms were wrapped tightly around her and he was resting his head on her shoulder. Was this what families do?

They stayed like that for few minutes before Sora released her from his tight hug. Luna sniffled and stepped back, her small smile slowly getting bigger as the minutes pass.

* * *

Sora was setting out a fire and Luna was out gathering food. And she wasn't doing so well.

Luna looked at the sad pile of berries in her pouch and sighed. She knew which ones were poisonous and which ones weren't, and most of them were poisonous here. _Some meat will be good._ She thought.

Finding a sharp and short branch she headed out to find some meat. Her first few tries were unsuccessful. The rabbit immediately dashed off after hearing her footsteps and she couldn't chase.

A blur of grey flashed from her peripheral vision. Another rabbit! Before she could react, her body started shaking. Her eyes darkened to a dark grey and a whimper started coming from her throat but it stopped mid-way. A maniac grin spread across her lips.

Luna approached the rabbit silently, the stake in her hand rose as if she was a killer. "**_DiE!_**" She growled and stabbed the bunny right in the neck before it could run.

The feeling disappeared quickly. Luna stared at the horrific blood splattered on her shirt and face but mostly the ground. Revulsion swept over her instantly. She did this? How? This makes no sense!

But it's food, the other part of her mind reminded her. Food so you can eat. _That's right. It is food, and Sora's cooking._

She picked it up and took it down to a nearby lake so it wouldn't be as bloody. Luna dipped it into the water and slowly began to scratch off any dried bloody.

She heard scuffling somewhere behind her. Having her ear direct her, she found a whole family of rabbits sniffing at the blood remains of the rabbit in her hands. _The rabbit has a family? Now I feel guilty again… _She looked down at the makeshift pouch she had. Plucking almost all of the berries she gently rolled them to the rabbits. They ate it almost instantly. Luna smiled and stood up, holding the father rabbit to her chest.

* * *

They roasted the rabbit as soon as Luna brought it back and enjoyed it. Before she ate it though, she clapped her hands together and said, "Thank you for the food!"

Sora, about to bite into his rabbit portion, paused. He smiled and bowed his head, murmuring, "Thank you for the food." Thus, they dug in.

After their dinner, they were stuffed and on their backs, enjoying the warmth of the fire as the sun set. Luna sighed deeply. She still couldn't forget what she did. Brutally murdered the rabbit without any hesitation. She felt glee when she did that too. She wanted to tell her brother but she couldn't find any words to say it. It was as if she didn't want to tell him anyway.

**Short chapter, I know. But at least you know some things… I guess. I don't know, its 12:00, I'm tired, good night. *falls asleep***


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with an update! Yay :3 Thanks to the snow here, I have no school for the rest of the week! Yush! So I decided to update. Enjoy! I don't own KHR or any of the songs!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 3: Dead

_[Music Suggested: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace]_

A year passed quickly for the two children. Luna still didn't tell her brother about her murderous side, mainly because she was scared about what would happen if she did. He could fear her. He would attack her and she would kill him. He would just ignore her completely and hate her. Each thought sent chills up her spin.

She loved her brother. That's why she couldn't tell him. She just wanted to feel loved in order to keep her insanity in check. Without him…

_Crack._

Luna looked down and saw a twig. She cursed and ran after the bunny she was planning to catch. She wasn't as fast as the rabbit, but if she could tire it out, it'll be easier to catch.

After catching three rabbits and five fish, Luna came back to her little camp site with her brother who had berries to eat. She sorted out all the poisonous berries from the nonpoisonous and threw the poisonous ones out while Sora roasted the meat.

Luna kept away from the fire as far as possible, her grey eyes following the flickering flames in fear. It reminded her of what she did back home.

Sora noted her fear and grinned as an apology. "Sorry. I know you have pyrophobia*, but how else will we roast the food?"

The girl didn't reply, staring at the flame._ It's going to burn the cave. The ground. The food. Us._

"Hey, Luna… Luna, snap out of it!"

She jerked awake from her fearful thoughts, locking eyes with her brother. His warm eyes told her not to be scared. He would protect her from her fears. He is her brother; brothers are there to tease and pick on their little sisters but also they are there to protect them.

"Let's eat!" she chirped as her stomach rumbled.

Sora grinned at her eagerness and handed her a fish on a stick and shot berries in her mouth. They ate till they were full and played catch with berries until they got tired and went to sleep.

Around the middle of the night Luna woke up. The fire had died out, leaving the cave dark like the outside world. Something crawled up her arm and the girl had to squint to see what it was. A big, hairy spider.

Like any normal girl, she shrieked and slapped it off, grabbed a branch and slamming it on the arachnid. All that was left was its guts that were splattered against the hard ground. Luna grimaced.

Then she felt something crawling in her mouth. Immediately she spat it out and wiped her tongue on her arm. Maybe living in a cave wasn't the best idea.

She stood up and stretched, nearly stumbling over since she was just lying on the ground for so long because they went to sleep at somewhere around seven or eight o'clock PM. Turning her head, Luna smiled as her brother snored softly and muttered in his sleep peacefully.

Luna took a last look at Sora before she headed out into the wilderness in front of her.

An owl hooted, making the girl jump as it echoed through the silent forest.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be out. There are dangerous animal out here and if I wake one, it could attack!_

But curiosity got the best of her and she continued heading on.

It was hard to see through the darkness so Luna had to use her other senses like hearing and touch to find her way through her exploration.

The sound of rushing water greeted her ears. Water! Finally, she could rest for a bit and get a drink. Luna stumbled her way to the river and looked at it.

It was clear with fish swimming along the currents. The girl smiled and cupped her hands, dipping them into the water. The fish scurried away as her hand went through the water.

Luna tipped her head back and poured the water down her throat, sighing contently as it soothed her rough throat. She drank more and more until she was full of water and stood up.

A thought struck her and she felt dreadful. _I don't know which way I went…_

She cursed to herself and began wondering aimlessly through the dark woods. Her eyes landed on a familiar cave after what felt like hours and she sighed in relief.

Luna jogged to it and peered inside. Too bad it was so dark. Slowly she crept in and called softly, "Sora? Are you in here?"

A groan answered her. It sounded animal-like. "S-Sora…? W-was that you?" _Why did I say that? That's obviously not my brother… _

Two golden-brown eyes stared at her. They narrowed and the body stood up.

Luna's grey eyes widened. That thing was 4 times her size! It ever so slowly stepped towards her and the moon's light hit it.

It was a big, brown bear with an angry scowl for her waking it up. It let out a terrifying roar and swung its paw down on the girl.

Luna screamed and ran away. The grizzly bear chased her down on all fours with another roar.

Luna never felt so terrified in her life. Sure, she was terrified when she told her family about how the fire started, but this was like another level. It made her feel more alive.

The brown bear didn't give up. It sped up and nipped at her ankles like a herding dog but harder. Luna squeaked and tried to run faster but her legs just wouldn't allow it. She began panting, looking around to find somewhere to hide.

Her foot got caught on something and she fell over on her face. The bear was over her in a second, raising a huge paw above its head threateningly. Luna covered herself for the impact.

The bear suddenly roared in pain and spun around. Confused, Luna looked up and gasped. Her brother was clinging on the bear's back whacking it in the head with a branch. The bear roared again, trying to reach for him.

"Run, Luna! I'll hold him off!" Sora shouted, wincing as the bear managed to scratch him.

Luna stepped back but replied, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just run!"

So she did. She ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Sora would be able to fend of the bear for a while and he'll come back with minor injuries.

The girl stopped running to catch her breath and bent over, putting her hands on her knees.

A pained scream and crack floated through the air. Luna gasped and looked back. "Sora!"

**Cliffhanger! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough* Ahem. So yeah, cliffy, what'll happen to Sora, what the freak is happening, why am I asking all these questions, yada yada ya. So review, PLZ. I NEED REVIEWZ.**

**pyrophobia: fear of fire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie~! I'm back! And nobody reads these author notes these days… BUT! Yes, I know, I left you on a cliffhanger. But here's an update so you won't curse me out! Yay!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 4: Varia

_[Music Suggested: World So Cold by Three Days Grace]_

_"Sora!" Luna screamed running back to the sight she had run away from. Damn it, why the hell did she run away! She knew her brother couldn't handle a big brown bear like that!_

_Dodging many roots and branches that threatened to trip her or whack her in the face in the dark, Luna ran with all the might she could muster from her weak legs. _I'm coming to help, brother! Please be alive! _She hoped to herself, eyes shutting if Sora wasn't alive._

_As she approached the sight she fled from she noticed that the brown bear was nowhere around the clearing. Luna stopped running and dropped to her knees. She crawled forward, relying on her sense of touch until she felt something sticky. At the same time, a revolting stench wavered to her nose. _Blood.

_Luna's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as she finally stood up, looking at the motionless body. The body was in a pool of blood that stained its pretty brown hair. The limbs of it were twisted in awkward angles that were not healthy. It was, unmistakably Sora._

_A loud choked sob escaped the girl's throat before she could stop it. Her brother was dead. He was dead. He would never come back to life. His heart wouldn't beat anymore. He wouldn't breathe again. He was dead. Gone. And it was all her fault. She was to blame. Tears ran down her cheeks at a fast rate._

_"Brother…" she whispered hoarsely, going to him through the scarlet liquid. "I am so sorry… It's all my fault. I shouldn't have ran away in the first place…"_

_A roar ripped through the air and the bear ran up to her on all four paws. Luna didn't freak out or run. When the bear was within arm length, she tackled the bear with surprising strength with a maniac grin. Her pupils were tiny and filled with insanity._

_The bear roared but it turned to a squeak when the girl grabbed its throat with a harsh grip._

_"__**YoU kIlLeD mY bRoThEr So I kIlL yOu!**__"_

_Her grip tightened and out of fear, the bear flailed and cut her. But that just gave her a frightening appearance along with her crazed face._

_Soon, Luna crushed the bear's wind pipe and drove a stick through its heart just in case that didn't kill it. The grizzly lay lifeless just like her brother._

_Snapping out her trance, Luna's eyes widened in fear when she realized what she had done and her scratched. She had just killed a full grown bear that was 4 times her size!_

Luna, now 13, jerked awake, fresh tears coming from her puffy eyes. Grumbling she sat up and wiped her eyes. 3 years had passed since that happened. Luna had her black hair shortened to her earlobes. She had scratched along her face that made her look like she had whiskers and her eyes were a darker color. Her stomach, however, was thin and you could see her rib cages.

The ravenette looked at the weak pile of food she found yesterday and sighed, standing up. She had also grown taller so that she would reach that bear she killed 3 years ago's neck. She stretched her limbs.

Her brother's death affected the girl deeply. There were scratches on her wrists where she cut herself and tried to kill herself. Suicide was all she wanted when she was 11 but now she wants to carry on for her brother. He would motivate her to keep living even though he was gone.

By the time she got back, the weak pile was now filled with more meat and berries. Since Luna had pyrophobia, she had to cook the meat the long way: let it sit in the burning sun until it looked ready to eat. That meant she would have to wait a few days or maybe even a week if it isn't cooked enough.

With water, she was fine with that. The nearest lake wasn't too far and it was kind of fresh so she wouldn't dehydrate. The water was held in small cups made out of leaves and strong vines. So to put it short, Luna was managing to survive in the forest.

Luna was on her back, staring at the roof of her cave with a bored look when she heard rustling. Alarmed, she grabbed her trusty stake and sat up. There were two people searching for something loudly and possibly scared away any of the animals around them.

"Voi! Shut it, you brat! We're supposed to look for that girl here because of that shitty boss!"

"Ushishi~, you don't tell the prince what to do."

"VOOOIIIII!"

The ravenette winced as the loud yell made the birds squawk and flutter away instantly. _Well, at least I got a large stock of food. But what girl other than me would be in this forest? Could they be looking for me?_

The rustling became louder and Luna dove to the darkest corner of her cave so they wouldn't see her as they came into view. Just like she guessed, there were two of them.

One had long white-grey hair and a sword was attached to his left hand. He was facing the other guy with his sword pointed at the guy so his back was to the girl. From what she could tell, he was wearing a black leather jacket shirt thing and black gloves. He also had black pants.

The other guy was a blonde with his hair covering his eyes and a grin on his face. He had his hands behind his head where there was a tiara on his hair. He was wearing a purple and black striped tank top and a black jacket.

Luna clutched the stake closer, eyes watching them. If they were here to take her, they would have to fight.

The blonde seemed to notice something in the cave and poked the other guy who was still rambling on about their boss and how they should get her. Luna tensed, fingernails digging into the wood of the small weapon.

He followed his gaze and shouted, "Oi, girl! Are you in here?!" He sounded impatient.

They began walking in and examining her cave. The blonde was crouching beside her food pile with a curious tilt of his head.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Luna snapped, stepping out the shadows.

Their heads turned to her and the blonde smirked, standing up. "I think it's her."

_Damn it, why did I have to do that? Oh right, that guy was going to step on Sora's stuff._ The ravenette's grip on her stake tightened. "What do you want with me?" she growled, glaring.

The taller man smirked and pointed his sword at her face. She flinched when he did that but kept her glare. "There you are! You're coming with us!"

"Why?"

"Ushishi~, our boss wants you in the Varia."

"Varia? What the hell is that?"

What the hell were those two blabbing about? Varia? Is that some sort of restaurant? But why would that guy have a sword on his hand?

"VOI! You haven't heard of us!?"

"Nope."

"We're the elite assassin squad in Italy!"

"Assassin squad?" Now she was interested. "And your boss wants me to join? Hm… I may…. On one condition."

"Voi! What's that?!"

"I must have food and a room with a clean bathroom that has a shower with it."

"Fine!"

Luna grinned and spun her stake, placing it at her hip. Joining an assassin squad may help her find out about her insane side.

**So was this good? I sure hope it was. I was just guessing for the clothes, btw. I really don't know what they wear before the Varia Arc. :P Remember, REVIEW. PLZ. Even if you don't read these author notes. I thank those who follow and fav, put please leave a review. Even if it's crappy. Character descriptions are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am back, baby! And nobody cares! Anyway, here's an update. I know, it's kinda late but I have a lot of distractions such as homework, video games, and a little demon by the name of "Rascal" who is adorable at the same time. I don't own KHR or the songs.**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 5: School

_[Music Suggested: Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin]_

Unraveling the wrapper of the lollipop, Luna stuck the sucker in her mouth with a sigh. She was lying on her black bed in the Varia Headquarters, her new home. If that was her home, then the Varia would be considered her family. …that wouldn't be the right term for that. They were, to put it softly, really, really, really weird to the extreme. The ONLY normal one in there besides her (and she didn't consider herself as normal) is a floating, talking baby that wears a hood over his/her face and loves money. Yeah, that's the sanest.

First, there was Squalo. He was that guy with the long silver hair that made him look like a female. He was loud and annoying, always yelling for no apparent reason. Luna loved to play pranks on him about his hair such as switch his conditioner for hair dye or cut his hair in his sleep but that always ended up her hightailing out his room and him chasing her while wilding waving his sword. It was just too hard to resist. Sadly, she was punished to stay in the room until they could find a better consequence.

Then there was Belphagor or Bel for short. He was her partner in crime and befriended her almost immediately, seeing that she was a devious girl. They fought sometimes, what making the bicker always being, "You aren't a prince. You're a fallen one." Annoyed he retaliated by throwing his knives at her. She would dodge and tackle him, starting a wrestle which the other people in the Varia had a hard time breaking it up.

Next, Mammon. He/she was the sanest person there but he used illusions which scared the hell out of her. He/she was always locked up in his/her room, counting money or sleeping. Sometimes whenever she was bored and wasn't in trouble, she'd pester him until her boredom was no more. Luna loved to hang around him/her the most, seen hugging him/her to her chest a lot. Mammon didn't struggle but if he/she was irritated he/she would use his/her illusions to scare her and let her let go of him/her. Manipulating bastard/bitch.

And then there was Lussuria. …Luna doesn't like him one bit. To put it short, he's just so flipping gay, she couldn't even think about him without nearly retching in disgust. The first time they met, he acted motherly to her and she was creeped the hell out, determined to stay away from him. On to the next person.

The next one is Leviathan. …same with the last one. Except this time, Levi is more obsessive about the boss. He was really ugly and- no, even I can't go through this. Onto the next person.

The second to last is this weird Gola Moska thing. It looked like a robot that breathed. She stayed away from it as soon as she first saw it, mostly not trusting it.

Lastly is the boss, Xanxus. To tell the truth, Luna was absolutely bawling in laughter after hearing his name. Why? Let's look at this math problem; Xanxus – the x's in his name = …ANUS. Hilarious, right? I'll let you laugh for a moment. …anyway! After laughing and crying simultaneously she learned this guy was really scary and mean. Now, she feared what consequence he would give her. Back to the topic, he was probably the most serious one and possibly strongest. He had scars on his face, making his appearance even more frightening and slightly cool and made him look like a real leader.

The door opened with a click, causing the thought bubble to drift away and Luna to jerk up to a sitting position. A certain prince stood there with his normal grin, hands in his pockets. "Ushishishi~, the boss wants you." he hummed in a pleased mood. Yep, it was something bad to put the fallen prince in a good mood.

Sighing grumpily the ravenette swung her feet off the edge of her messy bed and stood up, stretching with a rudely loud yawn that kind of seemed similar to a big cat yawning while managing to keep her lollipop in her mouth. Brushing past the blonde who was grinning like crazy as usual, Luna tossed a glare at him but he giggled his laugh, walking behind her. "Why must it be him that leads me there? Wait, why the hell are you fucking following me?!" she yelled at him, muttering the first part.

Bel laughed again and replied, "The prince wants to know what punishment the peasant gets."

"Don't call me a peasant, fake prince!"

"Then don't call me fake prince!"

This time managing to control her anger with her curiosity of what her punishment is, she just scowled darkly at him and began running through the hallways to get away from him. She was thankfully fast for her age and also highly flexible. She had trained back in the forest for jumping in trees like a ninja and how to successfully dodge attacks using the branches. The headquarters was new for her, but she could adapt quickly and that she did. Now she memorized the whole building from the entrance to Xanxus's room. How she managed to get lollipops, even she didn't know.

Finally reaching the boss's room, Luna looked behind and saw no one there. She sighed in relief and pushed her way into the room. There sat Xanxus in all his glory in his chair, head propped on his hand. When he saw her, he smirked and raised his head, making her flinch. _Oh boy… _she muttered in her head.

"Trash, because you continuously cause a lot of trouble around here, your consequence is…" Xanxus paused for dramatic effect, "you're going to school."

Out of shock, Luna fell backwards on her bottom. Rubbing her sour buttocks she stood up and yelled, "What the fuck is that kind of punishment?! I have to go to fucking school?!"

"I wasn't finished. In Japan. You're going to school in Japan."

"Why?! That makes no sense."

"You need your education. You've been in the forest for a long time. Besides, you are also on a mission."

"What? I am? What is it?"

"Can't tell you. Now, get packed. The shark trash and the prince trash will lead you to the airport tomorrow."

"Why them!? They hate me!"

Xanxus stared at her with an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' face. The ravenette groaned but stomped out, slamming the door on her way out. Growling in her throat she passed Belphagor who was grinning like he always does. Noticing her unhappy expression, the grin only broadened and he decided to follow her just to annoy her. But apparently she already knew what he was doing because her arm twisted around and slammed his face into the wall non-too-gently. It dented slightly.

Marching loudly to her room, she smashed the door close and tossed herself on the bed. She rolled over, gazing at the ceiling with a plain expression, skimming through the rushed thoughts in her mind.

_Gah, why the hell am I going to school? That piece of shit, Belphagor doesn't go, so why should I!? This is fucking bullshit! And what kind of excuse is 'You need your education. You've been in the forest for a long time.'?! Goddamn bullshit right there!_

_He said I was on a mission. What kind of mission is it? Why won't he tell me? Is it that important? What if he's toying with me?!_

Rolling over again to her side, Luna grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest, curling over it while closing her eyes. Tomorrow or whenever she woke up, she would pack up. All this information was affecting her brain and causing it to hurt. And she was tired. Spitting the sucker out her mouth into the trashcan near her bed, the ravenette sighed and drifted slowly to her dream world full of blackness.

**Sucky ending? I really don't know. Ugh. I'm having a series of brain farts right now so if this chapter doesn't make any sense, please tell me. It was something that I randomly thought of. Once again, you know the drill. Review, favorite, follow. Whatever you want to do. I need some anime to cheer me up, so if you excuse me, I shall watch Pandora Hearts. Btw, if you haven't watched it, watch it. It's pretty good.**


End file.
